


oh, to be the lucky ones

by wowpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Commoner Young K, M/M, Prince Wonpil, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowpil/pseuds/wowpil
Summary: Prince Wonpil and Commoner Younghyun meets at a ball in his castle.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	oh, to be the lucky ones

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give me kudos if you enjoyed it!  
> Stay safe <3

“I present to you, His Royal Highness, Prince Wonpil.”

Wonpil’s heart beats faster as he hears the applause and the screams from the attendees of the ball. He should not feel this nervous as this is not the first time the Queen has held a ball in the castle.

He waits for the guards to draw the curtain dividing the entrance of the staircase with the hallway and steps out to greet the guests. The orchestra starts to play a symphony guided by the conductor to welcome his arrival.

As he descends the staircase, his eyes scan for the guests who are present in the massive ballroom. He notices the amount of princesses and commoners are mesmerised by the sight of him when he approaches the floor.

“Darling,” The Queen calls from her bejewelled throne that she’s seated comfortably near the staircase, waving her hand gracefully to catch his attention.

Wonpil smiles and walks to his mother, all while greeting the women who are already following him like a flock of birds as they try to get his attention and affection.

The guards stop the crowd from further invading the royals’ personal space. Wonpil dips his head as he thanks the guards for their service and takes the empty seat provided for him next to his mother.

“You look wonderful, darling. Very handsome.” The Queen comments, her eyes twinkles in content, “Tonight is your night. It’s time for you to marry someone as I am growing old and I want to see you bear children before I die.”

Wonpil chuckles, “Mom, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You’re still healthy and I am still young.”

The Queen smiles and pinches Wonpil’s cheeks affectionately, “I know, I just want to see you happy with someone. It’s about time.”

“But I’m already happy living here with you.”

“Alright, but just have fun tonight. Mingle around. Maybe you’ll find someone worthy of your love. After all, we’re having this ball for you.”

Wonpil nods, “I’ll try.”

The Queen plants a kiss on his forehead and that makes Wonpil feel a little less anxious about this whole evening. He takes a deep breath before he walks into the enormous crowd of guests who have been waiting to be greeted by him all night.

The whole ball is an overwhelming experience for Wonpil.

Truthfully, he has never agreed to this event but due to his mother’s wishes and enthusiasm for him to get a wife, he could not say no. After all, how could you say no to the Queen?

But he’s turning 27 when the spring comes and surely the age isn’t an indicator that he should be wedded? He should at least spend some more of his years alone without a wife by his side. He’s been doing well without any companion all these years after all.

Nearly all the women that he met tonight are beautiful, bubbly, and wonderful while some are overly clingy, nosey and annoying to handle. He has danced with a few women; some of which are princesses that he had met before in his travels and some commoners who are excited to meet him for the first time. But he still hasn’t found anyone who is able to make his heart flutter with their beauty or manners.

The clock is nearing midnight and Wonpil doesn’t think he could handle any more high heels stepping onto his loathers all night. His two feet will definitely be covered with bruises in the morning.

He quietly slips out to one of the balconies of the tower that’s connected to the ballroom which no one outside the castle would know or dare to even go. He desperately needs to take some fresh air after spending the night entertaining so many people.

Even though Wonpil is a prince who often meets people in his travels, he’s an introvert for a start. Someone who needs a break from being too long around people; or strangers for that matter. He gets exhausted easily just socialising.

The cold wind hits his skin like a cold shower on a winter’s night. He crosses his arms as an attempt to suppress the coldness, but it really just creased his pale blue suit even more.

It is very dark as the lamps on the balcony are not lit because this part of the castle is not occupied by anyone due to its poor structure. The old servants and maids who had once lived in this tower had been relocated to another part of the castle.

He walks over to the edge of the balcony to admire the city lights below as it’s always been a form of relaxation for him when he wants to calm his nerves. However when he gets closer, a whiff of narcotic smoke hits his senses that makes him skin tingles.

It turns out under the shadow of the old tree on the balcony, there is a man with a cigarette in hand. The man is taller than Wonpil, from what he could observe from a distance. He is completely unaware that he’s joined by someone else in his isolation.

“You know you’re not supposed to smoke on castle grounds.” Wonpil’s nose twitches as the smoke hits him when the man exhales as he faces him.

The man seems taken aback that the prince is at the balcony instead of in the ballroom. He quickly loses his cool façade and panics to put out the cigarette. In the end he throws it to the ground and stomps it hurriedly.

“I- I’m sorry, Your Highness.” The man says, as he steps closer towards the prince. The moonlight finally illuminates his face.

Wonpil’s breath hitches when he sees the man’s visual up close.

Now that they’re standing closer than before, the man is definitely taller than Wonpil by an inch or two. His jet black hair is slicked back by some gel. His fox-like eyes staring down at him with an uneasy smile. All his features are sharp from his nose bridge to his jawline. The black blazer hugs his broad shoulders perfectly with the deep orange undershirt’s collar popped open to reveal his collarbones. The earrings hung on his earlobes shine as the moonlight hits it.

It makes Wonpil feel self-conscious in front of this man and he’s a damn prince! or is this man also a prince to one of the princesses who attended his ball tonight? Surely, he must have remembered this prince if they’ve met before. How could anyone forget such a face?

“Let me introduce myself, Your Highness.” His voice sounds deep laced with confidence, “I’m Younghyun.”

Wonpil cocks his head to the side1, “Only Younghyun?”

“Oh, do you need my family name too? It’s Kang. Kang Younghyun.”

The name does not ring any bells of any royal families that he’s met before. Then, he is seriously mistaken Younghyun as a prince even though he has the aura of a one.

“Why are you here out alone? Are you accompanying anyone at the ball?”

Younghyun nods, his hands tucked behind his back in a polite manner, “I’m here with my sister. We’re the people from the village. She was so excited when she heard about the ball.”

Wonpil smiles, “I’m happy to hear that. I hope I had left a good impression on her tonight.”

He glances at Younghyun momentarily, admiring his appearance and faces the open balcony towards the city, “But you still haven’t answered me. Why are you out here alone? I can call the guards and escort you out. It’s a violation for wandering the castle without permission.” His voice sounding serious, even though he has no intention in getting Younghyun into trouble. “And smoking a cigarette too.”

“Your Highness,” Younghyun runs a hand through his slicked hair, “I didn’t mean too. I was too bored in the ballroom anyway. No one wants to dance with a commoner like me at this event. Every woman is busy trying to catch your attention.”

“So you’re saying I’m the reason that made you undesirable?” Wonpil asks playfully but to Younghyun, it may have sounded like Wonpil is hurt by his words.

Younghyun creeps from behind, “I mean, girls would faint at the sight of me when I’m at the market. But here, I’m a nobody. Of course, who am I compared to you.”

Wonpil laughs, amused by Younghyun’s honesty. “Well, you aren’t missing out anyway. Almost all the women I’ve danced with tonight have stepped on my feet. It wasn’t a particularly enjoyable night for me.”

“Are you sure they’re bad dancers or you’re the bad dancer?”

Wonpil turns to face Younghyun, “Are you accusing the prince that he is a bad dancer? I’ve had dance lessons ever since I could walk!”

Younghyun tucks his hands into the pockets of his trousers, his eyes meeting Wonpil’s intently, “Prove it.”

Prove it? What does Younghyun mean? Are they going back to the ballroom and Younghyun would watch Wonpil dance as he judges his skills?

To his surprise, Younghyun extends his hand and bows, “May I have this dance, Your Highness?”

Wonpil is taken aback, unsure if dancing with a man is something appropriate for him to do. But Younghyun’s eyes are twinkling like the stars under the moonlight and perhaps he is transfixed by the sight.

“If you step on my feet, I’ll have you escorted out of here.” Wonpil warns cheekily as he accepts Younghyun’s hand.

Younghyun smiles, “I’ll make sure this is the best dance you have tonight.”

“May I?” He asks, his right hand places on Wonpil’s waist gingerly as if Wonpil is made of china glass, “You can put your other hand on my shoulder.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Wonpil retorts, his left hand lands on Younghyun’s broad shoulder. It feels strangely pleasant there.

Underneath the moonlight, Younghyun guides Wonpil as they dance in circles with the murmurs from the ballroom as their background noise.

This should be awkward for Wonpil as he has always been taught to have dances with women. Never with a man. But here he is, being danced as if he’s the princess instead of the prince. Feeling the most comfortable than he's ever been all night.

His thoughts disappear when Younghyun voices out, “So, is the reason for the ball tonight for you find yourself a bride?”

Wonpil sighs, “Not really, the Queen insists me to get married soon though.”

“Hmm, marriage out of convenience then?”

“Marriage with love is for the lucky ones.”

“Has anyone caught the prince’s eye tonight?”

Wonpil’s eyes meets Younghyun briefly, then he quickly focuses on his feet, “Why should I tell you?”

“Ow!” Younghyun exclaims, “You stepped on me!”

Alright, Wonpil may have stepped on Younghyun’s foot out of spite, not because he is a bad dancer. That would never be the reason.

And for the first time in his life, he could joke around with someone else outside the castle without worrying to maintain his pleasantries because Younghyun is too charming for his liking. It makes Wonpil somehow feel at ease right now.

“Why are your cheeks red? Are you blushing, Your Highness?”

Wonpil doesn’t realise Younghyun’s effect on him would be visible and pulls away from Younghyun’s hand on his waist but their hands still intact, “It was the cigarette smoke. Allergies.” Lies.

Younghyun chuckles, “Hey, I apologise.” He pulls Wonpil’s waist and they’re dancing again.

The prince bites his lips as he tries to hide his smile. He savours the feeling of intimacy of being alone in the dark with Younghyun and only the moon as their witness. Perhaps this is the most comfortable he’s felt tonight.

“I hope Your Highness will always be happy and settle down with someone you love.” Younghyun says, his eyes meeting with Wonpil’s shy ones.

Wonpil blinks away then rests his head on Younghyun’s chest as his eyes feels heavy with drowsiness. “Thank you. For tonight.”

“It was my pleasure.”

For a while, they sway underneath the moonlight with Younghyun’s low hums of the orchestra music that lulls Wonpil to bliss.

It ends too quickly when the sound from the castle’s clock tower indicating the closing of the ball and it wakes Wonpil from his sleepiness. He quickly peels away from Younghyun’s embrace.

“I . . . I have to go.” The prince says, but his feet are still planted on the ground, “They’ll need me to give a last farewell to the guests.”

Younghyun nods, “Duty calls for the prince.”

“Well, it was a nice evening.” Wonpil replies, “I hope I had proven to be a good dancer contrary to your accusation.”

The taller man seems to break from his trance then realises the real reason which prompted their dance and smirks, “You did step on my feet once.”

“You deserve that.”

“Perhaps I did.”

“Good bye, Younghyun.”

Just as Wonpil is about to leave for the door, Younghyun pulls Wonpil back by grasping his hand, “I’ll always cheer for you, Your Highness.” He then plants a soft kiss on the back of Wonpil’s hand.

The kiss feels delicate and only lasts for a second but is enough to send goosebumps across Wonpil’s skin. A sensation that he never experienced before.

He wants to say something more but there are voices from the corridor, most probably from the guards looking for the prince of the night. So, he reluctantly pulls his hand away from Younghyun’s and quickly exits the balcony.

He closes the door shut when he sees the guards approaching his direction.

“Your Highness, we’ve been looking for you everywhere. The Queen wants you to bid the guests farewell before they leave.”

The prince’s hands are still clutching the doorknob on the heavy double doors to stop the guards from passing because he knows there would be severe consequences if they found out Younghyun had been wandering the castle grounds that are prohibited to the outsiders. He could be considered a danger to the prince.

“Yes, I’ll be there.” Wonpil says, smoothing his loose strands of blonde hair that has fallen from its gelled place to frame his face, “I just needed some fresh air.”

The guards lowly grumbled as they probably had been searching for him for so long. As the guards escort Wonpil back to the ballroom, he could not help but to turn around and to catch a glimpse of Younghyun slipping into the corridor, sparing a wink and a smirk to the prince.

Wonpil feels his cheeks warmed and his lips curling into a smile as he remembers the encounter with Younghyun. He could feel his heart beating so fast as his head filled with thoughts of Younghyun. But he quickly shakes his thoughts, knowing he shouldn’t be feeling like this towards a man.

The chatters from the guests quiet down when Wonpil enters the ballroom. He smiles sheepishly when he meets the Queen’s eyes who only shakes her head but smiles.

The prince bows, “Thank you so much everyone, for coming tonight. I hope it’s been a great evening for everyone as it was for me.”

From his peripheral, he sees a familiar man weaving through the crowd and stops to stand next to a younger girl with similar features. It seems like Younghyun manages to escape from the guards safely.

“I hope one day we can all meet again.” His eyes settles on Younghyun’s, who smiles back.

As the guests started to leave, the Queen approaches Wonpil. “So, how was it?”

Wonpil’s vision is still fixed on Younghyun who is already out of the door, with his sister chatting animatedly by his side.

“Wonpil?”

The Queen’s voice pulls the prince from his trance, “Yes, mom? Sorry, I—”

A laugh erupts from the Queen, “Don’t try to hide it from me. You’ve been smiling ever since you came out just now. I supposed you’ve found the one.”

The prince shakes his head and presses his lips together to stop himself from smiling, “No, no, I’m just glad that it’s over. I'm tired.”

“You know I won’t mind whoever the person is. As long as it’s someone who can make you this happy, I’ll trust you.”

“I don’t know if I should be feeling this way towards . . . them.”

The Queen pulls Wonpil closer for a hug, “If you’re meant to be together, your paths will meet again.”

No one has ever made Wonpil feel this enchanted before. It’s a new feeling that’s hard to let go. The thought of falling in love with a man had never crossed his mind. But his encounter with Younghyun might be the start of something new.

Oh, how he wish to be one of the lucky ones.


End file.
